The 72nd Hunger Games: Change
by WillowBurst
Summary: SYOT OPEN! It is the year after Johanna won and a whole new set of tributes are waiting to enter the arena.
1. Prologue: You Never Really Win

**Johanna Mason: District 7 Mentor**

Safe. I am safe. I won the 71st Hunger Games. It has changed me even though I tried to play weak it left me scared. The games change people. This year may be worse. I will have to watch two tributes in my shoes possibly die. Curse The Capitol. You never really win.

**Finnick Odair: District 4 Mentor**

6 years. Six years of watching at least one tribute die. Even though Annie won two years ago, Tytus her district partner died. The Hunger Games are hell. Even after you win, The Capitol kills who you love and if you are the slightest bit attractive, they auction off your body. They are so cruel. They make me go off to woman when the only person that I love is Annie. Sweet Annie. I have been the mentor ever since I won because Annie is unstable and Mags is old. You never really win

**Haymitch Aberanthy: District 12 Mentor**

Another year another series of deaths. My tributes never win. Nobody from District 12 even has the chance. Every year I think that my tributes are the ones but they die in the bloodbath. I never really live. When I mentor the tributes I am not really alive. You never really win.

_This prologue is a taste of my writing. Submit a tribute for this syot the form is on my profile._


	2. District 1: Two Words

**A/N Ok here are the District 1 Reapings and submissions are still open.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

**Thanks to LeoValdezandFinnickOdair and pookieortega for Twilight and Venice respectively.**

* * *

**Twilight Starr: District 1 Female, Age 16**

I release the string on my bow and let the arrow fly. It makes perfect contact with the dummy and white stuffing starts to come out. I have success. My dad walks into my private training room and looks pleased.

"Great job, Twilight." He says looking at the dummy

"Thanks Dad." I say

"Guess what?" He says "Mom has a surprise for you upstairs."

I run up the the stairs to the first level of my house. My mom is waiting for me.

"Honey, my stylist has made a dress for you." My mom says

"Thanks mom." I say.

I run up to my room and there is a dress on my king-sized bed. It is blue and has green sequins on it in a circle on the bottom. It is amazing. I take of my work out outfit and put on the dress in my changing room. When I get back into my room, my servent, Emerald is at my desk with a hair brush.

"Come Twilight and I will do your hair." She says

I sit at the chair by my dresser. Emerald does my hair in a french braid down my back. I look stunning.

When I go back downstairs my mom's servant Dia takes a picture of my family. My dad gives this long speech on how glad he is that his only child is going to volunteer. I blush the whole time. Finally I get out of my mansion and onto a carriage to take me to the reaping.

* * *

**Venice Del Rey: District 1 Male, Age 18**

Beep beep beep beep. My alarm clock wakes me up at 6:00. Today is the reaping. I get into the shower and remember that I have to present my skills to the head of The Career Academy so he can pick the kid who will volunteer as tribute.

I put on my blue Career Academy uniform and brush my blonde hair. I get out of my dorm and I wait for my name to be called.

"You nervous?" My girlfriend Lana Delta asks

"Very"I say "I want to volunteer so badly."

"Lana Delta" Silk, the head of the school calls. Lana jumps out of her seat and into the demonstration room. About five minutes later she comes back out.

"Venice Del Rey" Silk says as I run out of the room. When I'm in the demonstration room I take a spear, my best weapon and throw it at a target. Bulls eye of course. I throw it again and again. All bulls eyes.

"Time is up." Silk says

I run out of the room. At 12:00 Silk calls all the kids into the auditorium.

"Once every year we are allowed to let ONE student volunteer as tribute. Remember that if your not allowed to volunteer and you do anyways you will be executed if you win. If it is your year and you don't volunteer, than you will also be executed. Now I will tell you the volunteer tribute." Silk says. My heart beats this is my last year to volunteer.

"Venice Del Rey." Silk calls

I run up to the stage where Silk places a wreath on my head just like he does to all the other tributes. I decide to go to the reaping now.

* * *

**Gloss Harper: District 1 Mentor**

I watch the second hand on my watch move to 12:30, time for the reaping. My sister sits down next to me in the "Victors section". We switch off every year for who is the mentor. This year I hope my tributes are the best. The escort Flume stands up.

"Greetings District 1 and welcome to the reaping." She says

They play the same video of the Hunger Games and Flume reads the list of all the Victors from District 1.

"Let's get started." Flume says "The girl tribute is Dell-"

"I volunteer as tribute." I voice in the 16 year old section calls.

A blonde girl in a beautiful dress walks up to the stage.

"What is your name." Flume asks

"Starr, Twilight Starr." She says

"Fabulous" Flume says "Now for the boys. Trevor-"

"I volunteer" a boy from the 18 year old section calls.

The boy walks up the stage.

"Now aren't we optimistic. What is your name young sir."

"Venice Del Rey" He says.

These look like strong tributes. I am proud to be mentor.

* * *

**Twilight Starr: Di**

* * *

**strict 1 Female, Age 16**

I felt good to volunteer. Like I had so much control over my life. I walk into the visitor room with only my parents there.

"Good luck Twilight." My mom says

"I hope you win" My dad says

I hold onto a black star pin that my dad gave me and head off to the train.

* * *

**Venice Del Rey: District 1 Male, Age 18**

The only woman in the visitor room is Lana.

"Venice, you were so fierce when you volunteered." She says

"Thanks Lana." I say and kiss her on the cheek.

I run on the train.

* * *

**After each chapter I will have a question. Today s question is What is your favorite District 1 tribute**


End file.
